WILLIAM SAID THE "F" WORD!!!
Plot While Violette is recording the downstairs, William is upstairs playing Fortnite in his room. She says that all he's doing is raging when there's other things that he can do for the summer, and Bill agrees and says rather being up there running his mouth like that. She then goes upstairs to check on him and secretly records him from outside of his room. She notices William complaining since the person he's playing Fortnite with isn't communicating with him and the team that he's facing is taking all of his loot. Violette tells him to calm down or do something else since it's summer. William then tells her that if she leaves, he will stop screaming. Violette then pretends to leave and still records through the crack of his door. William is still raging on Fortnite thinking Violette isn't around. Violette then comes back and tells him again to calm down, but William then shoves her out of his room. Violette then says to him that she'll go downstairs and that she's fed up with his raging. However, Violette still records through the crack of his door. As William is still raging he says he's being shot at at and says he needs help from his teammates, he then says "shit." Violette then rushes downstairs to tell Bill of what William was saying. Bill deals with this by turning off the internet. While Bill is on his way to turn off the internet, William then says, "What the hell?". Once Bill turns off the internet, William yells out an furious and long "F*CK!!!". Violette then tells Bill that William said "f*ck", which angers Bill even more. As William is yelling at his parents wondering who turned off the internet, Violette then tells him to get into his room. As they get into William's room, they told him that he said "sh*t" and "f*ck". Constant arguing is going on between the 3 until Violette breaks up the argument and tells Bill to go out in the hallway and William to stay in his room because they need to have a talk. As she closes Williams door, she then tells Bill that this is his fault since he swears a lot. Bill then says that it isn't his fault and it's her fault. Violette then says that Bill cusses all the time, but Bill says the opposite. Violette then says,"what the f*ck you always cuss!" Bill then reminds her that she just said "f*ck". William then says that he can hear them, and Violette then realizes that it is her fault and sobs hysterically. William and Bill are telling her that it's her fault. Violette is then apologizing deeply to William for how she raised him, but William then hugs her and says that he can forgive her this one time. William then points the finger at Bill and tells him to apologize since he also cusses, but Bill denies that. William then also blames Bill for turning the internet off. Another argument goes on between Bill and William, but Violette gets them to get along and Bill turns the internet back on if William doesn't cuss anymore. William then yells at Bill not to turn off the internet again and he threatens to keep the router in his room and Bill turns it off again and Violette signs off. Trivia * This is the second time that Violette says F*ck and Sh*t. The first being MOM GOES PSYCHO AND THROWS CLOTHES OFF ROOF!!! * This is the second time Violette and Bill confront William over his cussing. The first being WILLIAM SAID SH*T!!! * This is the the second time Bill eats a bag of chips, the first one being WILLIAM SAID SH*T!!! * Violette cusses in this video, which is showing herself as a hypocrite as she always scolds Bill and William saying cuss words. Category:Swearing Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Turning Off The Internet Category:William Raging On Xbox Category:Videos Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Arguments Category:Fighting Category:Hugs Category:Adult Humor Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Monday Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Fortnite Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Food Category:2018 Category:Internet Getting Turned Off Category:Bill saying jerk